Dangerous
by The harsh critic
Summary: Skylar Fletcher's life was a difficult one, since the murder of her father when she was twelve years old. She spent her life searching for the killer, and preparing herself to meet him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my brand new superhero story! A certain character from this story is the protagonist in a different story, it's called The Flash Fanfiction by Otahere34, The Flash mentioned in this story is the same flash from her story, her main character's name is Annabeth, she will be mentioned later in the series, so until then, enjoy!**

Skylar Central hurried into her biochemistry lab, her best friend Ariel Drozdova close behind her, Ariel was carrying a box of random minerals, juices, and chemical formulas that they had grabbed from the storage room for no apparent reason, they were trying to make a drug that would put the human body into a state of cellular regeneration, effectively healing the human body at an accelerated rate.

Ariel and Skylar had been working on this for months with very little success, basically they knew what conditions the human body would need to be under for this to work, and that was it. "Skylar?" Ariel grunted, Skylar turned around and attempted to hide a smile, one thing she was terrible at. "Yes Ariel?" She asked in an innocent tone. "Help?" Ariel said accusingly, "oh, well all you had to do was ask." She said, taking the box from her.

She put the box on a table and looked over at her research file, just then she heard a beeping noise, it was coming from the technological wing of the building, so Skylar could barely hear it, but it was getting louder and then it was going off above her head, it was an alarm! A _smoke_ alarm, just as Skylar realized that and covered her mouth, smoke began wafting into the room, hugging the ceiling. Then one of the lights on the ceiling sparked, the cord snapped, and the light came crashing down, it hit the box she'd placed on the table, and the contents of the test tubes sprayed all over Skylar and Ariel.

Ariel gasped, she had good reason to, what kind of mixtures had they been exposed to? They had no idea what was in those vials! It could be sodium Chloride for all they knew! (Sodium Chloride = Toxic to humans) Skylar ripped off her lab coat and threw it on the ground, Ariel quickly did the same, the alarms were still going off, smoke was threatening to suffocate them, the ducked out the emergency exit and hurried down the steps on the fire escape, "Skylar I-" Ariel was cut off as the whole building behind them exploded, and they were thrown twelve stories to the ground.

. . .

Skylar gasped, she blinked her eyes open, she looked around, the walls were white, she was lying on a bed, men and women is white uniforms were rushing around, the room they were in was tiny, and it kept bumping and moving, _an ambulance_ she thought _I'm in an ambulance_ she looked up, her back ached, there were doctors staring at a monitor next to her, there was a cardiograph on the screen, the line was flat, but she was fine! she felt normal, and obviously she was alive if she could see the cardiograph that said she was dead. After that she could hear yelling voices, just before she blacked out again.

Skylar woke up in a hospital bed, her eyes popped open and she sat up quick as a flash, a doctor next to her yelped "she's awake!" He cried, Skylar pulled the air tubes out of her nose and the IV out of her arm, the doctor looked horrified "what the hell happened?" Skylar demanded "where am I?" He seemed to choke on his words "you're in St. Carter's hospital, you were in a comatose for three weeks, you were badly injured in the explosion of Icedclock laboratories-" Skylar interrupted him "Three weeks? Explosion? Slow down dude!" He still seemed jittery, she had probably startled him, waking up so fast. "Ok, ok." He said slowly. "There was an accident in the technological wing of Icedclock laboratories, a fire, it spread to some experimental explosives, and the whole laboratory went boom, you were thrown from the building, along with your friend Ariel, who just woke from her owwn Comatose a few hours ago, she suffered no internal injuries, and neither did you miraculously."

Skylar took a few seconds to let that sink in, then ripped off her hospital uniform and found that her clothes were still on underneath her hospital gown, she ran as fast as she could, checked out of the hospital, and ran, ran, ran, to find Ariel.

 **I want to apologize right off the bat if it seems like this story is a bit rushed, I hate making stories linger in one environment for too long, or stay on one subject for too long, so I wanted to move on quickly. So, yeah, I will uh, see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! A lot goes down in this chapter, and that's why it took so long to come out, also, I do have a life, so yeah. Sorry for the wait!  
**

Skylar knew where Ariel would go, Icedclock laboratories. She had to know if it was really gone just as badly as Skylar did. She knew the route like she knew her own name. She sped off, fast, really fast, so fast in fact, that she barely saw her surroundings as she ran by them, buildings, cars, streets, road signs, everything gone in the blink of an eye, she had to stop, she slowed down, and looked at the nearest street sign, Hector Rd? Ok... so she over shot by about two blocks, he had run past Icedclock, saying that she had run faster than Usain Bolt would be an understatement.

She turned, and ran, and again, everything disappeared in a whir, but she could see the street signs as she passed, like her brain function had been to tuned up to match her speed, she turned down 4th&Hunter and stopped dead. The blue and white lightning behind her ceased. She couldn't believe what she saw the once huge brilliant research facility that she and Ariel had worked at was nothing but a long black pole twisted into the sky, black dust, ashes, and somehow, coal scattered the entire land where the lab used to be. Surrounding it were similar scenarios with other buildings nothing but ash, dust, and a little bit of the structure that somehow stayed up. Other buildings had large holes blown in the sides of them, shattered windows, fallen walls, broken terraces, everything just... blown up.

Ariel was standing not far away staring at the rubble. Everything was still sinking into her, the fact that she had just run 250 MPH at the bare MINIMUM, the fact that her research facility had blown up, and the fact that Ariel was standing a few feet away from her. The last one not nearly as surprising. Skylar inched toward her and put her hand on her shoulder. She didn't even jump. "Why with the big gust of wind when you showed up?" Ariel asked, not-so-whole-heartedly. "Ariel listen, I have no idea what just happened, I was running here and all of the sudden WHOOSH. I was six blocks away from here, I ran so fast I barely even noticed anything as I passed by!" Ariel looked at Skylar and raised her eyebrow, "are you sure?" Ariel asked, she didn't sound like she believed her.

"I know is happened Ariel, look I'll show you!" She turned around and took off, just as fast as she had before, but this time, her mind comprehended everything she saw, she noticed every building, every rock, and remembered every footstep she took as she ran, she ran in circles then sped back to Ariel, who stood with her mouth open, just begging for a bee to land on her tongue. "How...?" Ariel whispered. She stared in astonishment at Skylar, who just shrugged, "I just left the hospital and boom! I could do this!" she vibrated her hand quickly while Ariel watched in amazement. "How did this happen?" She whispered, then bopped herself on the head and said "hello Ariel! The lab explosion! those chemicals you- we, were exposed to, plus the smoke? And lord knows what you were exposed to after the explosion, not to mention you were breathing into you lab coat to tr to filter the air from the smoke while you coat was covered in the chemicals!" She gasped in a big breath and bent over panting, then went right on rambling.

"But this doesn't make any sense! Al that momentum would build up so much friction you would be burned alive! Not to mention those sudden starts and stops? It should be slamming your brain against the side of your skull!" Skylar put her finger to Ariel's lips "Ariel, you need to take a massive chill pill, and catch your breath for a moment!" Ariel turned around. "I just can't believe this is happening in real life." She said. "That feeling, knowing that it's real is a little... overwhelming." Skylar put her hand on Ariel's shoulder. "Can you imagine how I feel? I'm the one who's faster than a Cheetah on crack!" She exclaimed, Ariel laughed. "We need to run some tests to make sure that your safe inside your body while you have this ability."

. . .

Of course Ariel owned the required equipment to test a human being's vital signs to see if they were safe running at 352MPH, which they discovered, was Skylar's top speed. "Not as fast as The Flash and Bolt but still pretty impressive." Ariel said. Skylar cocked her head "Bolt?" She asked. "New speedster running around with the Flash, been there since sometime before Christmas." Ariel said, not removing her eyes from the screen. "Huh." Skylar muttered. "Well I'm starving, wanna go get something to eat?" She asked. "Sure." Ariel said stepping away from the computer, and they started toward the doorway. Ariel had her nose buried in her phone, she was about to run into a wall. Skylar thought about warning her, but decided against it, and waited for Ariel to ram her face into the door frame, but instead of bumping into it, she lifted her foot, and walked right _up_ it.

Skylar shouted, Ariel turned, and suddenly realized she was on a wall and shouted with her. "Are you just now noticing that your standing on an upright wall?" Skylar cried. Ariel didn't answer, just stared with wide eyes at her feet, which crept up the wall slowly, she let out tiny noises of astonishment. When she reached the ceiling she stopped and looked down at Skylar with wide eyes, "I don't understand this! Even if I did get these powers the same way as you, we were exposed to the same stuff! So i should have the same powers as you right?!" Skylar shook her head, "different levels of exposure, different level of smoke inhalant, different scenarios after the explosion." She looked up at Ariel, "can you walk on the ceiling?" She asked. Ariel shrugged and put a foot on the ceiling, then the second one, and swung upside down. "I can!' She cried and began to casually walk along the ceiling, the weird thing was, her hair wasn't falling down in Skylar's direction, it was falling towards the ceiling, so were her clothes.

"So, our next plan is still food right?" Skylar asked, "cus' I'm still hungry." Ariel looked down at Skylar- or, up? "Ditto." She said, and ran back to the wall, ran down, and stepped on the floor, she flipped right-side-up the second both her feet were touching the ground. "That was really, really, weird." She said. "And I wanna do it again!" Skylar laughed. "Food first, spider-like behavior later. Deal?" She said. "Deal." Ariel said

. . .

After eating, Skylar ran tests on Ariel, and they ran tests on the walls she walked on and eventually came up with this: In the universe, there are hundreds of different planes of gravity, and the accident had given Ariel the ability to access them. "This is so cool!" Ariel kept saying, until Skylar couldn't take it anymore and left. On her way home she heard a loud shout from nearby, she turned in the direction, and peered in between two houses. A man and a woman in black outfits were pinning a teenage boy to a tall fence, while another woman picked through his pockets, the man held a gun to the boys head, daring him to move even an inch. Skylar wanted to shout at them and challenge them to fight her, and whether or not they accepted she would force them to let the boy go, but if she startled the man he might accidentally pull the trigger and kill the boy. She needed to be stealthy, the local police station was too far away, the muggers would be done by the time the cops got there meaning she had to do this herself.

She climbed up the opposite side of one of the houses and looked straight down to were the boy was being mugged, "hurry up Nancy!" The man said to the woman picking the boy's pockets. "I'm trying! He has a lot of pockets!" Nancy snapped back, Skylar needed to act fast. So she ran, as fast as she could (Which was now 352MPH) and everything slowed down for her, she carefully pulled the man's finger off the gun trigger and took the gun from him so fast he didn't even notice, then ran off, she didn't know what to do with the gun, so she hid it in a bush, then facepalmed for lack of creativity on a hiding place.

She ran back to the crime scene, where the three muggers where running off and the boy was on the ground, seemingly in shock. Nancy still had the boy's belongings, so she took off after them and grabbed the stuff, placed it in front of the boy, and put the three of them on a rooftop. the other woman screamed, Nancy stumbled, and the man kept whipping his head back and forth, Skylar grabbed a garden hose, and tied the three of them up in it, then went back for the gun, she grabbed it out of the bush, and placed it on top of the chimney, with a quickly written note that read: _Evidence ; )._ She gave an anonymous tip to the police on where to find them, and knocked them out so they couldn't even try to escape. Then she ran home and sat at her desk like it was a normal night, thinking _I could get used to that._

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed it! And next chapter is when we're gonna be seeing Green Arrow and Arsenal! I'm excited and I hope you are too!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess who's back!  
**

It didn't take long for Skylar to get the hang of her speed, and when she did, finding and stopping criminals was twice as easy. She wore a mask to hide her face, gloves to conceal her fingerprints, and formed a reinforced suit to absorb punches, she engineered sleeves that had a button that would quickly pull them up and down, she did this because she had discovered a new power: If Skylar's skin came into physical contact with someone else's, she could read their minds. And after she touched someone one time, she could read their minds for the rest of their lives, which was only a little creepy.

She had discovered this power when she was high-fiving Ariel, and she passed out. Ariel ran tests, and discovered Skylar's ability, if Skylar focused on Ariel, she could read her current thoughts. It was kinda cool, but also really creepy, after using her power for the first time, Skylar's body adapted to it, and she could read anyone's mind by simply touching them, which is where the sleeves came in.

At this point, Skylar had been stopping muggers, bank robbers, and petty thieves for months, three months to be exact, and it was almost December, the crisp cold air bit at the skin around Skylar's eyes as she walked down an alleyway, she was browsing around the streets looking for thieves, but she was moving slowly, so that she could think without worrying about slamming into a streetlamp. Suddenly a shape dropped down from above, it flipped about three times, then landed in front of her, she couldn't see it very well, it was too dark, but it seemed to be a person.

A deep voice quietly said "don't move." She had no idea what to do, So she ran behind him and said "too late." She slowed her vision as he turned around, and saw that he had a bow, and had been pointing it at her. _Oh._ She thought, _It's The Arrow, the creepy ass archer who's been here for almost three years._ He aimed his bow at her again. "How are you as fast as The Flash?" He asked in a deep voice, keeping his bow up. She didn't answer, instead she faked terror "Oh no is that a bow!?" She cried, she lowered to her knees and put her hands up. "Is that a real bow? My one weakness: Small bows." He shifted slightly to the side "anything but bows!" She cried, and just then, ran up to him and grabbed his bow, and attempted to pull it away, but despite her super speed he kept a tight grip on his bow, throwing her off guard, and giving him the advantage, she was taller than him, but he was stronger than she was, and he swung her around, pulled her in front of him disorienting her, and he wrapped his arm around her throat, and wrapped his other arm around her stomach, pinning her back. "I'm going to ask you again." He said in her ear, "how are you as fast as The Flash?" He tightened his grip on her throat, "and this time your going to tell me, or I am going to crush your larynx." For the first time in a very long time, Skylar was scared, this guy was terrifying! She suddenly felt bad for the bad guys, she tried to pull free, but he was surprisingly strong. She tried to use humor to calm herself, "oh you know, mad scientist, lab explosion, near-death, bad stuff." She struggled to think of a move that would get her out of a headlock, the only one she could think of required her to be stronger than him, which she wasn't.

"I'm gonna need specifics." He said firmly. She suddenly thought of something, she turned her boot on it's side, pressing a button that added a steel lair to the bottom of her shoe, and she stamped as hard as she could on his left foot, he grunted, and loosened his grip on her throat just enough for her to swing her head back and slam her head into his face. He retaliated, his grip loosened even more, enough for her to slip her head free and spin away from him, it was a little sloppy, but she had gotten away.

She turned on the steel plate at the bottom of her other foot, preparing for a fight. "Why do you wanna know? Is my private life that important to you?" He looked up at her. "The Flash is my friend, and if you got your speed in a way that involves him I wanna know about it." He said simply. His calmness irritated her more than a mosquito bite. "Well then he should ask me himself." She said, folding her arms.

He said nothing, just fired an arrow at her, which she easily dodged. She ducked behind him, she had a new plan of action, she grabbed all of his arrows from his quiver, and stuffed them into a trash can, then she placed the lid on top and leaned on it casually.

She had taken the arrows so fast he hadn't even noticed, and he reached back for another, he found nothing and looked behind him with a confused expression on his face, he then grunted in frustration and looked back at her, she gave a tiny wave and attempted to run past him again, but he was ready for her this time, he stuck out his arm, and his hand slammed into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. He wrapped both arms around her, spun around, and slammed her into the ground, holding her head down. "How. Did. You. Get. Your. Speed." He demanded in a deep, creepy voice, she rolled over pinning him to the ground, he kicked her in the back, shoving her off of him, she jumped, spun around, and expected to see him lying on the ground, but he was gone. She heard the sound of metal banging and swung around, the trash can was abandoned. Then she felt a sharp pain in her left shoulder, she half-shouted half-grunted. and passed out.

. . .

When Skylar woke up she was dangling upside down, (Because why not?) she looked up, and saw The Arrow holding her by her ankle, dangling her off a rooftop. "I want you to tell me right now, how did you get your speed?" He sounded out of patience. She rolled her eyes "don't think I haven't seen you on the news Robinhood, I know you won't kill me." He glared at her "I'll make you wish you were dead." He said. He let go of her ankle, and she fell, straight towards the ground, she didn't scream, she didn't shout, she just gasped quickly, and suddenly she hit something, and she was flying towards a wall, she realized that Ariel had swung through the air and saved her, Ariel grabbed onto a wall and lowered herself down slowly, struggling to support Skylar on her way down, but Skylar weighed just over two-hundred pounds, and Ariel weighed on-hundred and sixty pounds exactly, making this very difficult for her.

Skylar then noticed something on her ankle, "Ariel, let me go, I'll be ok I promise." Ariel looked at her like she was crazy, and maybe she was, but she'd be okay, she knew it. Ariel shook her head, then let Skylar fall, and then she stopped, she was dangling upside-down, by a rope that The Arrow had attached to the roof. As she had said before, The Arrow was not a killer.

Skylar swung her torso forward and grabbed the rope, she swung, fast, and soon realized that The Arrow was pulling her back up, she needed to move fast, she cut the rope wrapped around her foot, then jumped toward a pile of what appeared to be empty cardboard boxes, which were very very, _very,_ conveniently placed. She landed hard, but it barely hurt, and she was fine after. She looked up at the rooftop and saw that The Arrow was gone, but she knew he hadn't given up, he wanted to know how she got her speed, and he wasn't gonna stop until he knew when, where, how, and why.

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it, looking forward to continuing this story : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo People!**

Skylar had told Ariel Everything that happened with The Arrow, and by the time she has processed everything, her only question was: "Why would be after you?" Skylar sat down in the chair next to her friend. "My speed. He wants to know where I got my speed." Ariel thought about this for a moment. "Why?" She asked. "Why does he care about your speed? It's none of his business!" Skylar thought back back to what he had said in the alleyway. "His friend, The Flash, is a speedster, he wants to know how I got my powers so he can know if it's linked to him." Ariel shook her head "but it's not! So why didn't you tell him?" Skylar had wondered that herself, and had come up with an answer: "Because if I told him I got my powers from the Icedclock explosion he would know I was one of the few that survived and made a full recovery, which would pretty much tell him who I am."

Ariel thought about this for a moment, then nodded "you're right, you're smart. But what are we gonna do about him anyway? He's not the type to give up, and now we know he can take you down almost without a fight." Skylar pretended to be insulted. "How dare you?" Ariel gave her a look. Skylar slumped her shoulders. "Look, I promise you, I know him now, I know his tactics, I can beat him." And she walked away.

. . .

The next night Skylar was walking across a rooftop, moving slowly to take in all the scenery when she heard something, she slowed her vision and turned at lightning fast speed as an arrow almost hit her shoulder, she reached over and grabbed it just in time. But when she looked to where the arrow had come from, there was no one there. Suddenly there was a hand over her mouth and an arm wrapped around her torso and left arm, her left arm was her good arm. Before she could react she had been swung around and slammed into the ground, her right arm caught her and the person holding her just before they hit the ground. She rolled so that they were under her, and before she could fight them off, someone, she couldn't see who in the dark, grabbed her arms and pulled her off of who she was assuming was The Arrow, and threw her across the roof. She literally hit the ground on her feet and skidded to the edge, stopping just before she fell off, the person who had grabbed her was wearing a red hoodie and had a bloody murder expression on his face, his fists were balled up, and he was twitching and shaking all over.

Skylar sped behind him and kicked his back, balling up her fists. He grunted and stumbled forward, he turned around and charged at her with a furious expression on his face, he swung at her repeatedly, she dodged every time, and finally ducked down and slammed her fist into his stomach. She grabbed his waist, picked him up, and slammed him into the ground, then turned to face The Arrow, who had been watching their battle. "I don't wanna fight you." Skylar said plainly. "You keep forcing me to by attacking me." She turned back to the man in red... actually, when she looked closer at his face, he was maybe in his early to mid twenties, more of a "Boy in red." Suddenly he jumped up and swung a punch at her, she dodged and grabbed his wrist, twisting it. He howled. Not in pain, but in fury. "Jeez, you need a chill pill." She said staring blankly at him. He swung his other fist into her stomach, taking her by surprise, and making her grunt. He punched her in the chest, sending her flying backwards almost off the rooftop, she skidded to a stop again.

The Arrow turned to the boy in red. "Remember all that stuff I said about controlling your rage?" He asked, the boy nodded. "Well forget it with him, anyone else you need control, but control isn't going to help you win this battle." _Rage? Insane strength on a skinny body? Is this guy like me?_ Skylar thought. She stood up and gripped her stomach, the pain was already subsiding. _Thank you hyper-healing!_ She stood up and looked at them. The Arrow loaded his bow and pointed it at Skylar's heart, the boy in red clenched his fists. Skylar sped up next to The Arrow and kicked his left arm, the one holding up his bow, he let the arrow go in surprise, it went flying off the rooftop and probably hit some other building, Skylar grabbed him by the throat and sped him over to the edge of the rooftop, her fingers gripping his bare throat.

Her hands glowed white, shining bright light from contact with his skin, suddenly, overwhelmingly, all of his thoughts, wishes, knowledge, memories, everything in his mind suddenly flooded into her brain. She suddenly knew his name, his face, his feelings, his friends, everything and everyone in his life ever, she suddenly knew about, she screamed with the pain it caused her. She suddenly felt weak, and collapsed, plummeting twenty stories off the rooftop.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellu! My friend practically begged me to update this after I left off on a cliffhanger, so welcome back WAY sooner than normal! Also, sometime soon i will be doing a crossover with said friend! Her name is Otahere34, and the crossover will be with her series The Flash Fanfiction.**

Skylar woke up in her bed with Ariel sitting next to her, her back hurt, and her mind was buzzing. "Hey sleepyhead." Ariel said with a smile as she saw Skylar's eyes open. Skylar was groggy, but she forced herself to sit up as the previous events came back to her, her back ached as she sat up, it ached in lines zig-zagging across her whole back, and on her sides. Ariel propped her up with a pillow. "What happened?" Skylar asked. Ariel looked up at her. "You read The Arrow's mind and it overwhelmed your brain, you still aren't used to all of that information flooding into your head all at once yet. You fell off the twenty-story roof you were on." Skylar just stared at her. " _Twenty stories?_ How am I alive?" She asked. "The Arrow saved you, he shot an arrow with a rope attached down at you, the rope was attached to his bow and he pulled you up. Don't worry he didn't see your face, I swooped in and saved the day, I was following you, I'm not a ninja so I didn't step into the fight, but I came in and saved you when I had too. Actually he didn't really put up much of a fight, but still! I feel heroic!" She said with a wink.

Skylar turned and stood up, the pain was already subsiding. "How long ago was that?" She asked, "it was last night." She answered. "Thank you, Ariel." She said, and turned, studying her. "We're gonna need some superhero costumes and some cool nicknames if we're going to be doing this every night." She said, and a smile slowly started growing on both of their faces.

. . .

When Skylar and Ariel were ready, Ariel was decked out in skin-tight black pants and a long sleeve leather shirt that she had sewn together to make a suit, and she had a belt with a gun in one holster, and a knife in the other, and she had a black cowl covering everything but her eyes. Skylar had looser black pants and a layered leather jacket, she had black gloves to keep her from touching people's skin. She had her black manufactured boots, which she added a knife holsters to, just in case. She put a tracker in the boot so that if something ever happened to her Ariel could track her, she put one in Ariel's tight boot as well. For her face she had a hood, with a mask attached to it. her whole outfit was breathable black material. When she looked at Ariel she scoffed. "You look ridiculous, those pants are pressed into your butt crack." She informed her friend. Ariel gave her a 'for real?' look and stared at her. "It goes with the idea of being a spider, plus if I'm going to be upside-down I can't have my clothes rustling around and making noise, That wouldn't be very stealthy."

"Whatever." Skylar said. "We still need cool nicknames, I wanna be The Danger!" Ariel snorted. "That's the cheesiest name I've ever heard." She said plainly. "I wanna be The Spider." She said, Skylar stared at her "how is The Spider not cheesy and The Danger is?" She asked. "At least The Spider sounds cool, The Danger just sounds like you have an obsession with caution signs." Skylar stared at her. "Well maybe I should put a caution sign on my chest, as like my official logo." Ariel dropped her head in an "I give up" kind of way. "I was kidding!" Skylar said jabbing her in the arm, almost knocking her over.

That night Skylar was investigating a house, a man had died in that house and it wasn't an accident. Ariel followed close behind. They were looking for evidence as to who it could have been, a police investigation was still under way, but everyone had gone home for the night. "Just start looking around for anything obvious, I'll look for the forensic stuff." Skylar said. After a few minutes of searching, Skylar felt something, a sense in the back of her mind, telling her something was quickly getting closer. She looked out the window. And saw The Arrow talking to the boy in red, they had silent motorcycles parked next to them. She focused on his mind. She knew what he was saying "-and Roy? Don't hold back with this guy, the girl, the one who can climb on walls, her you need to maintain control with, but this other guy... he's different. You'll need to unleash everything you have to beat him."

She wasn't sure weather to feel flattered that The Arrow thought she was so bad ass, or insulted that he assumed she was a man. Either way he was NOT going to get the drop on her. She telepathically informed Ariel of their presence, and stepped out onto the porch, she intentionally made her boots thump loudly against the wood. "Are you my own personal stalkers now?" She asked. turning. Ariel stepped outside, turning and standing next to Skylar. They both stared over the railing at the two surprised men standing four feet away from them. "So what now? You fire an arrow at me and I catch it or move? You know about my speed, and still you never come with a plan, or a reason for coming. I haven't done anything to harm you. So why the hell are you still following me?" She demanded.

"Your speed is the same as my friends speed, The Bolt and The Flash. The only way you could have gotten your speed is if it had something to do with them." Skylar shrugged her shoulders. "Well it doesn't. I've never even heard of either of them before, so I don't know what to tell you." The Arrow stared at her intently. "You're lying. There's no other way you could have gotten your speed." Skylar put a curious look on her face, even though he could barely see it. "Really? Like, none? Zero? Zilch?" He was done talking, he loaded his bow and fired, Skylar was ready to catch it, but it didn't come at her, it went ABOVE her, and hit the roof of the porch. "Wow." She said staring at it. Ariel scoffed. "You missed." Skylar said with a slight smirk. "I don't miss." The Arrow said plainly. Recognition swam into Skylar's mind, and she grabbed Ariel and dove over the porch railing as the arrow exploded and sent the roof of the porch crashing down where Skylar and Ariel had just been.

"Huh." Skylar said in a taunting tone. "Didn't see that coming." Ariel jumped up and attacked The Arrow, and the boy in red- Roy, apparently, attacked Skylar. He swung a punch at her, and she easily dodged, and slammed a speeding fist into Roy's leg. He grunted and tried to kick her, after a few back and forths, Skylar slammed Roy's head into the ground as hard as she could, finally knocking him out. Meanwhile Ariel was getting her ass handed to her, The Arrow was hitting her and kicking her and whacking her with his bow, while she tried desperately to land a blow. Skylar barged in, tackling The Arrow. He rolled over and held her down. She struggled against his strength. "Well." She said "looks like you don't care about YOUR partner. _Oll_ _i_ _e._ " She said. A furious look crossed his face, and in one swift move he ripped the mask off Skylar's face.

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I love leaving off on cliff hangers! Although I doubt anyone actually cares about this cliff hanger '_' Oh well!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello fellow humans, this is the first crossover episode with The Flash Fanfiction by Otahere34! I hope you all enjoy!**

Skylar stared into The Arrow's eyes, staring him down, even though she was below him. She kneed him in gut, just as Ariel kicked him in the side, knocking him off of Skylar. Skylar used her speed to take her mask from The Arrow, and put it back on her face, but it was too late. He had seen her. She picked up Ariel and ran from the house, she stopped before she left to turn to him and say, "If you tell them my secret I will tell them yours." She glanced over at the boy in red, "His too." Then she bolted off.

 _One week later_

Skylar walked into a coffee shop called CC Jitters and looked up at the coffee menu. After Oliver had unmasked her, she had moved her entire laboratory into a vacant ditch in Central City inside a hole in the wall that was abandoned. Sha hadn't gone out as The Danger since she'd arrived in Central City. She had been too busy getting set up. Now she read the coffee menu and looked at a particularly strange drink, it was called "The Flash." And it had a little lightning bolt in the middle of the whipped cream on top. She was walking up to the counter when a waitress walking by with a tray of drinks almost bumped right into her. Skylar's instincts screamed at her to move, she jumped out of the way, putting her hands above her head as though she was surrendering. "Woah!" They both cried at the same time. The waitress almost dropped two coffees. The girl looked strangely familiar, she had shoulder-length brown hair, and blueish-grayish eyes, she was tall and thin, but muscular.

"You okay?" Skylar asked, she was wearing plain jeans and a black t-shirt with sneakers, but the thing that caught her attention was the her necklace, it was shaped like a silver three-sided arrow head, with a silver chain. _What are the odds of that?_ She thought staring at the necklace. "Oh, yeah I'm fine it was my fault anyway." She responded. Skylar was sure she'd seen her before. "Have we met?" Skylar asked. "You know what?" The girl said. "I was just about to ask that question!" She had a look of confusion on her face. They both stared at each other awkwardly before Skylar stuttered "Uh... Well... My name is Skylar Fletcher." "Mine's Annabeth." The girl said. Suddenly her phone rang, to Skylar's surprise, she answered it in the middle of the day. "Hey Bear, what's up?" She said. Skylar leaned on the counter, trying to make it seem like she wasn't listening. But she wasn't being quite about it either so it wasn't that tough. "Oh, just be sure not to get shot again." She said laughing. Skylar looked at her like she was insane. Annabeth looked up, noticing Skylar's look and mouthed to her _my two brothers are playing with Nerf guns_ Skylar turned back to the counter without a response, but kept her ears perked."

"Hey I gotta go so unless you are dying, please don't call me until I get off work." She finished, hanging up. Skylar looked back at her with raised eyebrows. "Some Nerf guns." She said with a blank expression. "Last time a group of bad people thought they were real guns, it got pretty messy." Skylar hid her surprised face under a humorous one. "Ok then." She looked at her closely. "Were you that girl who came to Icedclock labs with the military or something?" She whispered. Once again, Annabeth's phone rang. She looked annoyed and picked it up. "I thought I told you not to call me until I'm off!" She shouted into her phone. Skylar, not knowing what to do, started trying to guess Annabeth's height, Skylar was 6'4, she guessed Annabeth was about 5'7-5'10. "Okay." Annabeth said suddenly, fiddling with her arrow necklace. Skylar began to wonder if she was affiliated with The Arrow somehow. The mysterious phone calls, the arrow necklace, it wasn't impossible. She hung up the phone and turned back to Skylar.

"No, I'm sorry, but I don't know what you mean." Annabeth stuttered. "Really? Because I'm sure we've met." Skylar said, hiding her suspicious face. Annabeth glanced down at her phone for a second, looking at a text. "No." she said confidently. Skylar further pushed. "Do you know Oliver Queen by any chance?" Annabeth looked up, "you mean the Mayor of Starling City?" She responded looking at her with wide eyes. "No, I'm pretty sure I would know if I knew the mayor." Then someone tapped Annabeth on the shoulder. She turned around to see someone Skylar instantly recognized as Cisco Ramon. Annabeth put her finger up. "Hold on." She said. "Let me go deliver these first." She picked up the two drinks and walked off. "Hey! Cisco! It's been awhile!" Cisco looked up at her as if seeing her for the first time. "Hey! Didn't we work on that one project together? The security system thing?" Skylar nodded "Uh yeah! I'm Skylar!" Cisco smiled "Yeah! I remember that!" Suddenly Annabeth waved at him, and he looked over at her. "Bye!" He said. "Nice seeing you again!" Skylar smiled "you too!" Skylar remembered telling Ariel she thought Cisco was cute, and Ariel tried to make her ask him out. Which she _politely_ declined.

She turned back to the menu, tuning her ears to their conversation. "So what did Barry have to help Oliver with and what were you thinking letting Linda play around with the gloves again? Barry could have gotten shot with Starlight again!" Skylar fell into a pit of confusion as she watched Annabeth and Cisco leave. _There's something not right about them._

 **Roar!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so we'll be seeing a little more of Annabeth this chapter, but some crazy shiz is gonna go down.**

Skylar quickly ordered her Caramel Cream Mocha Frappachino, payed the guy at the counter, and darted outside. _She lied about not knowing Oliver._ Skylar thought. _And the Arrowhead necklace, the stuttering, and the mysterious phone calls? Something's going on here._ She stepped outside just in time to see Annabeth getting into a white S.T.A.R. Labs van, with Cisco in the passenger seat, and someone, she couldn't see who, in the driver's seat. The van took off, with a black van of the same model following them, Skylar was just about to call out to her and tell her the back doors were open, when she noticed The Flash passed out in the back, the doors swung back and forth, until on of them closed on it's own, but she could still see The Flask KOed in the back of the van.

She stared after them and whipped out her phone, quickly pressing Ariel's number. "Hello?" Ariel said on the other side. Skylar zoomed after the vans. "Ariel!" She cried into the microphone. "I found something strange." Skylar was hiding behind anything she could find to stay hidden from the vans' view. "There's a girl named Annabeth, she's definitely affiliated with the Flash and Arrow, I need you to look into her." She heard a ton of key-tapping in the background, and suddenly everything was silent. "Uh... Skylar?" Ariel said. "What?" Skylar demanded. "Ok, so her full name is Annabeth Staley Allen, but the weird thing is, there's nothing on her before last Christmas, it's like she didn't exist before then." Skylar was now very interested.

She suddenly realized that while talking to Ariel she had lost the vans. "Damn!" She cried. She hung up on Ariel and raced to the park. She needed to clear her mind. When she arrived everything looked normal. she started walking toward the plaza in the middle of the park, when out of the sky turned dark, it was like someone had hit a lightswitch. Everything was suddenly dark, and there was a man riding a cloud of lightning, flying into the park. He had a black hoodie on and was wearing army-green fatigues. She hid behind the fountain and peered around it. She was already planning her strategy.

She set her coffee down on the edge of the fountain. The man landed on the ground- and suddenly the The Flash came in running, and The Bolt came in flying. She stepped out from behind the fountain to watch the encounter. The Bolt landed on the ground, turning to The Flash, who said: "Ok, can't we just like, talk about this?" In return, the man shot lightning at them. The Bolt tackled The Flash, almost being hit by the lightning. She looked at The Flash and whispered something to him, before standing up.

The Flash suddenly started running in circles so fast in made Skylar a little bit dizzy. The Bolt suddenly took off flying, then dove into a tackle, while Skylar watched in amazement, most of the people in the in the park a ran, but she and a few others were still watching. The man flung her against the fountain, splashing water on Skylar. She turned to the man and screamed "Hey!" As loud as she could. He turned to her and stared for a moment. The Bolt used this to her advantage to jump on top of him. They tumbled around for a moment in the grass, him shooting lightning everywhere, when a stray bolt hit The Flash square in chest. "FLASH!" The Bolt cried, instantly running to his unconscious side.

The man stood and up and looked over at Skylar who had been staring at The Bolt and The Flash, and suddenly ran over to her, and wrapped him arm around her neck, and placed a hand on her head. "Come any closer and the girl gets it." The man yelled at them. Bolt stared in shock. "Hunter! This isn't like you! You remember what the scientist told you in Icedclock! You can't just go around killing people for no reason!" The Bolt cried. Skylar slowly slid her hand down to her boot and a slid a concealed knife out while the man was distracted, and slammed it into his side, then quickly ripped it out. He doubled over howling in pain, and shot off into the sky as fast as lightning. Skylar pushed the bloody knife back into her boot and watched him fly away.

She turned to see The Bolt getting up, leaving her unconscious brother on the ground and walked over to Skylar. "That was a pretty nice move." She said. Then realized that the voice was strikingly familiar. "Thanks." She said. Then in a shocked whisper she said: " _Annabeth?_ " For a quick second Annabeth looked surprised, then hid it behind a blank face. "I'm sorry, but you must have me mistaken." Skylar super-sped her hand toward her mask, before she could pull the mask off, The Bolt swatted her hand away, picked up The Flash, and rushed off. It didn't matter. Because Skylar had touched her forehead. She now knew the truth.

 **Roar Fellow humans!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another crossover fellow humans!**

Skylar knew. The girl she'd met in the coffee shop, Annabeth, was The Bolt. She was The Flash's sister, and she had spent most of her life in a camp for freaks. She had escaped and found her brother again and taken on the identity of his sidekick "The Bolt." And the man who had attacked them's name was Hunter. He had been at the camp with Annabeth. Everything was falling into place. Skylar was walking home when suddenly hands wrapped around her and yanked her into a dark corner alleyway, she felt a sharp prick in her side, before she swung around and socked the person right in their sorry face. he grunted and fell to the side. She kicked him with super speed force, rage filling her with strength.

She kicked him again and again, until it was clear he was unconscious. She left an anonymous tip to the police about a bruised and bloody rapist knocked out in a corner alleyway and sped to her base. She found Ariel tapping away at her computer, she looked up when Skylar walked in. "Ariel." She whispered, dizziness taking her over, she fell to her knees. "A rapist on the way home shot me up with something, in a needle. He put it in my side!" Just then, Skylar passed out.

. . .

When Skylar woke up, it was nighttime and she was handcuffed to her bed. She jumped up, using her super speed to phase through the handcuff and jump to her feet. She saw Ariel, looking startled. "What the hell happened!" Skylar demanded. "Relax!" Ariel cried, standing up and putting her hand in front of her, she moved slowly towards Skylar. "On your way home from the coffee shop you were injected with something by a rapist, I analyzed your blood, and it appears to be some form of mental stimulant." Skylar shook her head "like steroids? Why would he give me steroids if he wanted to knock me out?" She asked, still freaking out. Ariel shrugged. "It's a mystery to me. But these were weird steroids, they targeted the portion of our brain that processes your emotions." Skylar was starting to see everything clearer. But something felt off. She didn't even care. "Great. I was drugged. Cool. I don't give a rat's ass. I'm leaving." Skylar took her Danger suit and dashed out.

Skylar now knew that Barry Allen was The Flash. She knew that Annabeth Allen was The Bolt. She knew that Oliver Queen was The Arrow. She knew that Roy Harper was the boy in red. She hated knowing everyone's secrets. It overwhelmed her mind. She ran, blind with anger and her own thoughts, when she slammed smack into Annabeth. Their heads slammed together and they both fell on their sides. Skylar hit a wall, and Annabeth rolled into the street. On a normal day, Skylar would have rushed to save her, but she was dizzy and blind with hatred for her running into Skylar. She stared at Annabeth death in her eyes. "Who _are you?"_ Annabeth cried jumping off the road. Skylar stared straight into her eyes, burning her soul. "I'm The Danger." She said, vibrating her vocal cords and deepening her voice as much as she could.

Just then she took Annabeth by surprise and kicked her back into the traffic, before speeding off. Feeling vengeance rise in her chest. She stopped running and closed her eyes, focusing on Annabeth's face. She read her current thoughts. The first thing she heard was "You know I can't get drunk right?" At that moment Skylar knew exactly what her plans were, and quickly came up with a plan herself to get revenge on The Bolt.

She waited until Annabeth, Cisco, and some chick named Caitlyn were gone from their "Secret hideout" S.T.A.R. Labs. She snuck into the Cortex to find Barry-The Flash, unconscious in a bed in the middle of the room. She stared at him. She could kill him. She could kidnap him. She could break his back. She could put a powerful sedative into his system that would keep him asleep forever. She knew how to make one. She decided to kidnap him, and kill him in front of The Bolt. She left a note for The Bolt and her friends: _top of the Clock tower midnight._ Then she zipped off with Barry in her arms. She tied him to the top of the Clock tower, and waited for midnight.

The moment that Skylar saw Annabeth coming, she untied Barry from the clock tower, held his foot, and dangled him off the edge, holding him by nothing but his ankle. She stared at Annabeth. "Look what I found!" She said in a preppy voice. She read Annabeth's thoughts. _This is the same feeling I get whenever Cisco gets bored and vibes me._ Skylar pulled out of her mind. "Why are you doing this?" Annabeth demanded. "He's unconscious!" She cried. Skylar smiled. "Well, that's kinda the point! It'd be a little hard to do this if he was awake!" Suddenly she heard the sirens, police cars were arriving. A boy no older than his early thirties stood up on a cop car and yelled into his megaphone "I'm with the FBI! Please put the man down, and come quietly!"

Skylar smiled. "Of course!" She said happily. And threw him out as far as she could and watched him plummet. Annabeth dove off the side of the building, sprouting her wings, and flying down to catch him. Skylar took this opportunity to run off. She arrived back at the base to find that Ariel was using the chemistry set. She jumped when Skylar arrived. "Skylar!" She cried. "I know what that drug was! It targets your emotions of rage. It litterally makes you angry all the time!" Skylar concealed her glare. "That's impossible, I feel normal." She lied.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello fellow humans wassup.**

 _A few days later..._

Skylar had been trying to law low while she plotted to get revenge on The Bolt. She wasn't even entirely sure what for, she just knew she had too. Ariel had noticed it, but had been to afraid to question it. Skylar had re-visited Starling in the past day or two, and ran into Oliver in a coffee shop. She was sitting at a small two-person table when he walked in. He saw her immediately and asked his bodyguards to wait for him. He moved toward her table, she noticed and instantly jumped up and tried to leave the shop. He caught her arm before she could get away, and whispered in her ear "I know what you did and I'm not going to let you hurt him again." She clenched her fist. "In case you hadn't noticed, you're the mayor and we're in a very public place with you gripping a girl's arm and threatening her. I'd back down _now_ if you wanna keep your position in office."

He glared at her for a moment longer and let go of her arm. She made a quick exit back to Central City. Now she tapped into Annabeth's mind and waited. Her phone was ringing. It was Oliver. She ignored the phone. Until finally she looked at it and realized she had 14 missed calls from Oliver, she called him back and to her surprise he answered. "Hey I need your help." Oliver said. "What? No? Who is this?" Her mind was humorous. "Annabeth, i am serious I need your help over here in Starling." Oliver said. "With what?" Annabeth's curiosity was piquing. "The other speedster that calls herself 'The Danger' she's back over here." Oliver replied. Annabeth hung up the phone.

 _Son of a bitch!_ Skylar's head screamed. _He thinks he's so smart! Calling in a speedster to fight a speedster! Well let's see how his plan works. Let's see how his speedster fares against me. I'm generally curious._ Skylar stood up and raced out of her secret hideout, leaving Ariel startled. She rushed to the road Annabeth was running on, Annabeth was much faster than her, but Skylar was able to hack into her mind to force her to move slower so she could catch up without Annabeth noticing anything. Skylar pulled Annabeth's darkest memories to the surface of her mind, her being taken from her home as a child, her mother being murdered, all of her worst memories brought to the surface, overwhelming her mind and knocking her out.

She dragged her to the hideout to find that Ariel had left, conveniently. She tied Annabeth up with some speedster-proof chains that she had developed over the past few days while she was in Starling. She kept her mask on, and speed-wrote a note to The Flash. She took one last look at Annabeth and rushed out. She left the note is Barry's CSI Lab for him to find next time he went there. She put it in a place she knew only he would be able to find it.

When she got back to the hideout Annabeth was awake, and she looked like she was having a hangover, she looked tired and confused. She looked down at Annabeth in chains on the floor. "Why are you doing this?" She asked, looking dazed. "Because I'm the bad guy remember? I'm evil. I threw your brother off the clock tower and refuse to share how I got my superpowers. That makes me a horrible person." She paused and looked at her. "And horrible people do horrible things." Annabeth stared at her. "You don't have to be a horrible person. Let us help you. We can help you start a new life." She said. Skylar snorted. "Generous offer, really, I'm touched. But the thing is, I like my life, I don't want a new one." She replied. "Why do they all say that?" Annabeth muttered quietly.

Skylar sighed. "Sadly there's only one person who can save you now. Your brother. Barry Allen. The Flash." She said. Annabeth stared at Skylar, stunned. "How do you know who The Flash really is?" Annabeth asked, still looking shocked. "Because you know who he is." She said in a freakishly calm voice. "When I touched you at the park, I basically downloaded your mind, I learned everthing that you know, all of your memories, thoughts, feelings, suddenly became available to me. I can read your mind any time I like, I can control and change your mind at my will. I can do anything I want to you." Annabeth just stared at Skylar. She looked like she had just seen a ghost elephant in a giant pink tutu dancing across the town on a unicycle with monkeys dancing on it's trunk, while feeding it peanuts. She finally said, "that-that's not right." Skylar folded her arms and focused on Annabeth's mind, she imitated the pain of a migraine into her head.

Annabeth started to grunt and moan as it got worse. Skylar pulled out after a minute. "Oh, it's right, that should prove it." Anabeth looked up. "You know who me and my brother are, it's only fair we know who you are too." She said. Skylar stopped for a moment and then peeled her mask off. "My name is Skylar Fletcher. And you know who I am. _Annabeth._ "


	10. Chapter 10

**Ey! We got another crossover with Otahere34's fanfiction called: The Flash Fanfiction!**

The initial shock on Annabeth's face at hearing this news pleased Skylar. She looked behind her for a moment at the computers, then turned back to Annabeth with a slight smile on her face. "I can tell this is not what you were expecting me to do. But I am full of surprises aren't I?" With that she stood up and turned around slowly waiting for Annabeth's reaction.

Annabeth attempted to phase out of the chains and failed. Skylar snorted she then grabbed Annabeth and took off towards the meeting place between her and The Flash. It was behind the bathrooms in the park. On her right side there was a chainlink fence, and on her left side was the concrete wall of the bathroom building. She had chosen this place because no one ever came here, and it was pretty far from the playground so no one would see them. "Why are we by the bathrooms? Do you have to go?" Annabeth asked with an amused face. "Cause' I'll wait." Skylar snorted again. "No. We're meeting someone I believe to be your acquaintance." Annabeth tensed up.

Skylar smirked, She was holding Annabeth's arms, Annabeth's feet were chained so she couldn't run, her arms were chained to her torso, and her wrists were chained together. Just then Barry sped up to them. He was wearing his suit, he pulled off his mask as he arrived. The note had informed him that she knew who he was. He had smooth brown hair with a cute spike in the front. He had big beautiful blue eyes, and a terrified angry expression on his face. She smirked and threw Annabeth aside, the chain link fence made a clanging sound and she hit it. She didn't even grunt. Skylar stared into Barry's eyes. "You know they say the sins of the father are the sins of the son, I never believed in that, but I think I can bring myself to believe 'the sins of the sister are the sins of the brother' since her father isn't really around at the moment."

With that said, she made a quick speed jump to side, startling Barry, he ran up to her and pinned her to the fence. "There are a million ways I could get out of this, but I chose this way." Skylar said, and turned her head to Annabeth an focused on her mind triggering all of the pain receptors in her legs. Annabeth screamed in agony. "ANNABETH!" Barry screamed. He rushed over to her and held her head. "Hit-her.. in the face!" Annabeth scream-moaned. "So Barry! Either come with me, or I'll continue to torture your sister, you can lock me up anywhere you like, my powers stretch over the entire planet and back again." Barry jumped up and stared at her, he got right up in her face. She sized him up easily.

Before she could say anything Barry swung his fist and landed on her temple, dizzying her, and cutting off her connection from Annabeth. He punched her again this time in the gut, then kicked her leg out from under her and slammed his fist into her back. She pretended to pass out. Before Barry knew it, she had swung her legs up, putting one leg at the top of his legs and the other at the bottem of his torso she pushed in both places knocking him down, and giving her a chance wrap her arm around his throat, jump up and slam his face into the chain link fence, then, her rage giving her strength, she grabbed the back of his collar and the bottom of his back and lifted him above her head and threw him into the concrete wall.

"BARRY!" Annabeth screamed loudly. She turned to Skylar "Stop! Just stop!" She shouted. "This isn't like you! If you are any remnant of the girl I met at Icedclock, I know you, you aren't this kind of person!" Skylar stopped for a moment, considering what she had been told. Suddenly flashbacks swam through her mind, being in Icedclock with Ariel, all over the world with her brother Micheal, her first job, her first Kung fu lesson, breaking the people in her schools who picked on others, making friends, going to amusement parks, playing video games, reading Comic books, and doing all the things she enjoyed. Annabeth was right. This wasn't her.

For just a moment her head cleared, she realized what she had done and whispered a hushed "I'm so sorry." And rushed off.

. . .

Skylar leaned her head on a brick wall, pressing her forearms into temples, she was desperately battling the rage boiling in her system. What was she doing? This wasn't like her! What had she been thinking? A memory reappeared in her mind: Ariel telling her the the drug in her system targeted her emotions. She knew who to ask.

She ran to Iron heights, she found the man she was looking for. She slammed him against the wall. The man who had attacked her. The cell smelled like wet dog and looked pretty much how you would expect, three concrete walls and bars on the other side with a bunk bed, a toilet and a sink out in the open and a small light on the ceiling. "What did you inject that girl with?" She demanded. "What girl?" The man asked staring at her, pushing on her chest trying to pull away.

"That girl you attacked on the street! What did you inject her with?" Skylar demanded slamming him into the wall harder. He looked up at her. "It was a drug cheesily nicknamed 'Rage' it stimulates the cortisal!" He cried. "The anger hormone." Skylar whispered. "How do you reverse it?" She demanded moving close to his face. "I don't know! Richard never synthesized an antidote." Skylar froze. "Richard _Fletcher?_ " She demanded. The man nodded. "How did you know?" He asked looking surprised. Skylar threw him to the ground and left without another word.

. . .

Skylar was searching the city for Ariel, and skidded to a stop in a tunnel when she saw Oliver, Barry, and Annabeth standing there. "Now is really not a good time to screw with me." Skylar spat the words. "We just want to help get the drug out of your system. They are working on a cure now." Annabeth said gently, taking a step toward her. Skylar just glared at her and said: "I don't care. Maybe this anger is what I need to finish my mission." Annabeth paused for a moment and then said "What mission?" Oliver took a step forward. Skylar just winked at her and ran up to Oliver's face and stole and arrow from his quiver, grabbed him by the arm and dragged him back to where she had been standing and pressed the arrow into his neck, drawing blood.

"Now get out of my way or I'm going to kill him." Annabeth was surprisingly calm. Barry whispered something in her ear. "Ok ok, you win." Barry said and they both started slowly backing away. Skylar began slowly moving toward them, never loosening her grip on Oliver. Barry and Annabeth had fully backed out of the tunnel now, Skylar was in between them, she moved just past them and shoved Oliver back in the direction of the tunnel, she turned to run off. Suddenly Barry and Annabeth jumped on top of her, tackling her to the ground.

Skylar turned her head and looked into Annabeth's eyes, and created the illusion in her mind that someone had punched her in the head, she went flying backwards, landing on her back and clutching her forehead. She was about to do the same to Barry, when Oliver shot an arrow into her leg, she shouted in pain and hit Barry as fast and hard as she could in the face.

He fell backwards and Skylar charged at Oliver, ramming him over like a bull. She raised a speeding hand and was about to kill him, when Annabeth made the stupid decision to throw herself in front of Oliver, and her hand shredded through Annabeth's arm. She froze in shock, giving Barry a chance to grab her from behind and slam her into the wall. Annabeth screamed. Barry, forgetting Skylar, dove to his sister's side. Skylar just stared, dizzy from hitting her head on the wall watched as Barry panicked, and Annabeth screamed.

Oliver shot an arrow with a rope attached at her, tying her up. She fell to the ground and watched as they frantically reached for their coms. "Annabeth-" Barry started. "She got an arm- through- her- arm-" Oliver interrupted. Someone spoke on their side, and Barry said: "Skylar drove a speeding hand through Annabeth's arm!" he panicked, shaking her head. Someone spoke frantically on the other side.

Oliver grabbed Skylar's arms, she was now close enough that she could hear what the man and woman on the other side were saying. "Did you catch Skylar?" The woman asked. "Yeah." Oliver said. "We did."


	11. Chapter 11

**Oooooo the suspense! I have been officially captured by The Flash and The Arrow, let's see how this turns out!**

"Get her help. I'll take care of Skylar." Oliver said. Barry picked up Annabeth and rushed her away without question, while Oliver pressed a tranq arrow into her arm, Skylar didn't pass out. She just stood, staring at him. He was completely frozen. "What... _are_ you?" He asked in astonishment. She smirked. "Dangerous."

. . .

Oliver tied her to his scooter and rode behind her, she couldn't use her mind powers for some reason, no matter how hard she tried. Her arms were tied all around and behind her back, and she couldn't phase through them for whatever reason. Phase proof ropes, and a signal blocking her powers, she found that without her powers she felt utterly helpless. She could only think of one move that would hurt Oliver, but if she hurt him he would crash the motorcycle, and she would still be attached to it, so that wouldn't help, she decided to wait until they got wherever they were going to try to get away.

However, when they did get where they were going, she was blindfolded. She found this hilarious for some reason. She didn't laugh, but she was battling a grin. Suddenly Oliver stopped. She heard Barry's voice: "Why isn't she knocked out?" She snorted. "Tranq arrow didn't work on her. But it doesn't matter. We got her." She couldn't hold it in anymore, she burst out laughing, she stamped on Oliver's foot, smacked in the face with her head, yanked her arm out of the ropes, ripped off the blindfold, and immediately saw Annabeth, lying in a bed in a large white room, her arm was propped up in a sling where a woman was doing some kind of procedure on it.

Skylar laughed so hard she almost fell to the floor, the ropes fell from her arms, Barry quickly grabbed her and slammed her into a wall, she was hysterical, she could barely breathe. "My god she's insane." Cisco- who was apparently there, said. "She's not crazy, she's just been injected with a drug that's attacking her brain." A familiar voice said. Skylar stopped laughing long enough to see that it was Ariel. All the humor drained out of her. She stared at her friend for a moment.

Ariel moved closer. "Skylar?" She whispered. Skylar stared at her, anger boiling inside her. _Ariel is working with my enemies?_ If looks could kill this look Skylar was giving Ariel would have brutally slaughtered her. "I know you're in there somewhere. And I'm going to find you." Skylar hid her death stare with a look of recognition. "Ariel?" She said quietly, Barry slowly backed away from her leaving her, unrestrained, one foot from Ariel. Perfect.

Skylar looked at her closely. Then, before anyone could react, she grabbed Ariel by the throat and slammed her into a wall. "Traitor!" She shouted. "You're just like my father! I don't know why I bother having loves ones anymore. They all betray me eventually." Barry hit her arm with a super-speed punch, and pinned both her arms behind her back. She still couldn't use her mind powers, and it was driving her crazy. She turned and screamed in his face, his hands rushed to cover his ears, but right at that moment Cisco lifted his hand in her direction, and a sudden burst of energy sent her flying into a wall.

She wasn't knocked out, but the burst of energy did make her dizzy, long enough for Barry to rush her down into a hallway with blue and red walls, a metal floor, and a glass door at the end, the door suddenly opened, one half of it going up and the other half going down. Barry shoved into the door, and she found herself in a small box, with blue walls, a blue floor, a blue ceiling, and a light in each corner. She turned around to see the door closing. She grabbed the door's edges before they could close and held them open. Barry ran forward, pried her fingers off the door and shoved her back in.

The door closed. She slammed her fist into the glass. It didn't break. She focused all her energy on his mind, suddenly she felt like she'd broken down a brick wall and flown back to freedom, she had her powers back! She instantly used them to awaken Annabeth. "I think you should go see your sister." She said. His face dropped into panic and he ran off.

. . .

The next day Skylar was doing a handstand, leaning her feet up against the side of the box to keep her balance. She had regained her mind powers, but she was waiting for the perfect opportunity to reveal her newfound ability: Controling people's minds from far away. Before she had only been able to alter and control people's mind if she could see them, if they were far away she could only read their minds, now she could control and alter any mind from any distance.

Suddenly the second door guarding her cell opened and Annabeth was standing there. "That's cheating." Annabeth said, Gesturing to her legs propped up on the wall. "Not like I have enough space to do it the proper way." She said, putting her feet back on the ground. She felt the blood rushing from her face back down to the rest of her body. A moment of dizziness and she was fine again. She looked Annabeth in the eye. "What do you want?" She demanded. "Oh nothing, just making some light conversation."

Skylar raised her eyebrows. "Fascinating." She stared Annabeth right in the eyes. "Just casually making light conversation with your prisoner that you've locked in a blue box in your basement." She smiled cutely. "Do you have any idea who could have done this to you? I mean I know that you're a scientist and all, but do have any enemies?" Annabeth asked. Skylar leaned up against the corner of the box, the corners were flat, almost like another wall, but a lot smaller. She leaned her head against the wall. "Don't know, must just be bad luck." She said with a tiny smirk. "Skylar, you have to take this seriously!" Annabeth exclaimed, taking a step closer to the door. "You're sick, someone gave you a drug. You need to let us help you."

Skylar closed her eyes. "Some punk with a needle." She said half-heartedly. "Some punk with a needle." Annabeth murmured. Skylar was feeling waves of emotion coming off of Annabeth. She took a deep breath. "Don't you know I was with you for so long, that I can tell when you're lying?" She asked. Skylar opened her eyes and stared right at Annabeth. "What are you not telling me?" Skylar stayed frozen for a moment. "What if I'm not telling you because it's none of your business?" She said coolly. "Fine. Just let us help you. If we agree to send you on your way back to Starling City."

"You think I wanna go back to Starling City, to get my ass kicked by the mayor? No thanks." Skylar said snappily. "He's upstairs listening too this you know." She replied. "He won't mess with you." She looked directly at the camera with a 'don't you freaking dare' look on her face. Skylar peered up at the camera. "Cool. Then he'll get nice view." She said. "View of what?" Annabeth asked, taking a step back. "This." Skylar said coolly. And entered Annabeth's mind, wondering what she should do. She decided to give her a migraine by repeatedly pounding at her mind, like cannonballs hitting a tiny ship.

Annabeth's face contorted. She looked up at Skylar like ' _Stop_ ' in an angry way. Suddenly Barry came downstairs. Skylar picked that exact moment to create the illusion of a punch to the face, which sent her falling backwards. Barry sped forward and quickly opened the cell and ran inside, super-speed throwing her to the opposite wall, to knock her out of Annabeth's mind. She quickly whipped her head around and induced crippling pain into his head. She slowly stood up and began to walk out. "You shouldn't have done that." She said plainly. Annabeth got to her feet. "Oh I don't think you should have done that either." She replied, gesturing to Barry.

Annabeth grabbed her at superspeed, and rushed her back into the box. "Oooooo I don't know if you wanna do that. I can keep this up as long as I want. Of course I can lift the pain at any time, but only if I want to. So how about you give me a reason too?" Skylar said. "Gladly." Annabeth said remaining as calm as Skylar had ever seen someone in her situation act. Skylar lifted her control of him and super sped away.

 **Eyyyyy! I escaped! That's not exactly a good thing though...**


	12. Chapter 12

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Skylar kept her head low, her eyes drifting up every few seconds. She was at the CCPD presynct, Barry worked here, and sooner or later he would arrive. It was awhile before she saw any familiar faces. Barry and Annabeth walked out of the golden-colored elevator, talking about something, Skylar pulled her gray hoodie a little lower on her face. She tracked Annabeth and Barry's movements by listening to their minds. They were going upstairs to the crime lab. Skylar stood up and moved a little closer, she leaned up against the wall. Suddenly a short, important looking man brushed past her walking up to Barry. They exchanged a few words, and the man went back downstairs. Skylar slipped into Barry and Annabeth's minds to make her invisible to them.

Skylar followed Barry and Annabeth up to the crime lab. A man named Julian yelled at Barry, then departed the lab. Perfect. Skylar closed the door behind him and locked it. Before sliding over to the windows, undetected thanks to her powers. She reached the windows, and dropped the blinds. Annabeth had run over to the door and attempted to yank it open. Barry and Annabeth stared at each other with 'oh no' expressions. Skylar put her arm on a table and swept everything on it onto the floor. Bottles shattered, papers flew, and a metal file holder clanked on the concrete floor.

Barry backed away about ten feet from the desk, looking spooked. Skylar began throwing bottles and test tubes at them, one of them nailed Annabeth in the face. Barry quickly phased through the door, Annabeth still in too much of a daze to think about it. Skylar grabbed her and handcuffed her to one of the railings on the top floor with meta human cuffs, so she couldn't phase out or stop Skylar from what she was about to do. Barry was moving quickly down the stairs, Skylar followed him, staying invisible in his mind.

He reached the bottom and started into the back office, when Skylar appeared in front of him, making herself visible again. Barry backed up a few steps, and Skylar sped behind him, and held a gun she had stolen to his head. "SKYLAR NO!" Annabeth screamed. The entire police force where now holding their guns up at her. "Let Mr. Allen go and there won't be any trouble." Said the short important looking man who had talked to Barry earlier. Skylar saw someone. "How about this, you have about 3 seconds to put your guns down or I will shoot Mr. Allen in the head." There was a flash of lightning, and Annabeth was standing beside her, "That won't be happening." She said, she rushed down to Barry's rescue and took thee gun from Skylar before she knew it.

Skylar pressed a hand to Barry's chest, "You gonna cut my hand off?" She asked. Then she wriggled into Annabeth's mind and forced both her and Barry to become invisible. Suddenly Skylar felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. She shouted and let Barry go, and her mind power was cut off. She gasped and grunted, yanking the arrow out of her shoulder like a savage. She looked around the room, until she saw a brown-haired man standing in the corner watching what was happening, he was holding a brown leather bag. For some reason he stuck out at her, she quickly realized it was because Annabeth knew him from somewhere. She rushed into the corner, grabbed him, stole an arrow from Oliver's quiver, held it to the man's throat, and rushed up to Annabeth, she stood a few feet in front of her. "You're making a big mistake." She said. Skylar winked at her and super sped away.

. . .

Skylar walked back and forth in front of the man she had kidnapped, who's name was apparently Spencer Reid. (CRIMINAL MINDS INTENDED) He was tied to the railing by some cords she had found in the basement. She was in the house she had spent the first half of her childhood until her father, Richard, murdered her other father John. "This is quite the accomplishment." Spencer said all the sudden. Skylar responded with "Shut up." Spencer lifted his eyebrows a little. "No I mean it, going into a police station, kidnapping someone in front of all those cops and two vigilante's? That's actually pretty impressive." He said. Skylar stared at him. "Thanks, but I'm not looking for flattery." She looked over at the kitchen entrance where it had all happened.

"Why this house specifically?" Spencer asked. Skylar snapped out of her state and looked back at him. "Because this is where everything happened." She said. "What happened?" He asked. "I was born with two fathers." She said, and pointed at the entrance to the kitchen. "Right there, one father killed the other." She looked at him. "I was twelve. I couldn't do anything. But I can now." He looked her in the eye. "What are you planning to do?" He asked. "You're going to help me find the monster who murdered my father, or I am going to kill you." She stated plainly. All of the sudden the front door swung open, taking Skylar by surprise, Annabeth dove at Skylar with a needle in her hand, she moved just quick enough to dodge, and slam her hand into Annabeth's side.

She reached down, picked up Annabeth by the neck of her suit and the back of it, and slammed her into the floor. The needle flew out of Annabeth's hand and slid into the kitchen. "What's this?" Skylar said tauntingly moving towards it. Annabeth grabbed Skylar's foot and yanked her backwards. Annabeth rolled on top of her. Skylar swung her head back as fast as she could and slammed her it into Annabeth's face. Skylar turned, grabbed Annabeth's neck, and pinned her to the ground, holding her neck as tight as possible, when all the sudden she felt a sharp prick in her side, she turned to see Barry pressing the injection needle into her side.

Skylar fell to the ground, clutching her side and howling in rage, she felt as though her eyes would pop out of her head, her mind was a blur, she could barely see for her anger, she jumped to her feet, screamed in pure fury and threw herself towards Barry, she slammed him into the coat closet doors and began punching him. Nothing was working she was still blind with anger, she was deaf to the words spoken by Annabeth and Spencer as she hit the man in front of her countless times, she only stopped when through the anger she felt a sense of danger. She turned to Annabeth, who was holding a gun to her.

Skylar charged at Annabeth screaming, she fired the gun, Skylar super-speed caught the bullet, threw it to the ground and grabbed Annabeth's shoulders, about to headbutt her as hard as possible, but she saw the gun, snagged it out of her hand, shot her in the shoulder and pointed the gun at Spencer, she clicked the bullet into the chamber and was about to pull the trigger, when all of the sudden, her vision cam back, the pounding in her ears stopped, and the foggy anger in her mind cleared. She dropped the gun and looked around. Barry was bloody and gasping on the floor, Annabeth was clutching her shoulder, and Spencer just looked relieved.

Skylar had no idea what had just happened.

 **Yay! I'm happy again!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Am I better? I don't know. Someone tell me.**

Skylar was sitting on the ground, Annabeth was looking at her, Barry was still too dazed to say anything. Spencer was just sitting there. The silence had been long, tense and unending. Finally Skylar broke it. "What happened?" Annabeth had been staring at her. "What do you remember?" She asked. Skylar thought back as far as she could, she remembered leaving a coffee shop, following a van, going to the park, being attacked, and touching Annabeth's face, and figuring out who she was, and then she had been running down a street, got attacked, got back to her hideout, and passed out.

"I remember passing out in my little hole in the wall that I use as a base. When I woke up, I just remember being really angry and going for a run, I have bits and pieces after that, but nothing that I can really make sense of." Annabeth had been looking at Barry, she turned and looked Skylar in the eyes. "You really don't remember anything do you?" Skylar shook her head. "Do you know where S.T.A.R. Labs is?" Skylar squinted and said. "Y-yes... I don't know how, but yes, I do know where it is."

"Take Barry back there, tell them the word 'pickle' and they should let you in. I will get Spencer." Annabeth said. Skylar nodded, carefully picked up Barry, and super-sped to S.T.A.R. labs. She slowly walked into the Cortex, carrying Barry, Caitlyn, Cisco, and Ariel all jumped up when they saw her. Reading Annabeth's mind she knew she shouldn't be saying 'pickle'. That was some weird joke. She calmly carried Barry to a bed in one of the side rooms with glass walls. She walked away to let Caitlyn take care of him. She sat down and tried to remember what happened.

Ariel walked up to her. "Are you okay?" She asked. "I don't really know." Skylar replied. "I don't remember anything." Ariel sighed. "Someone drugged you. It stimulated your cortisal and made you constantly angry." Skylar jerked up. She suddenly remembered going to the prison. Talking to that man. _Richard Fletcher._ She jerked her head up and said, "My father is alive Ariel." Ariel said nothing for a few seconds and then said, "What- what do you mean?" Skylar stared straight ahead. "The man I interrogated in that prison, he told me he worked for Richard Fletcher. My father is alive Ariel."

. . .

Annabeth walked in, Spencer clinging to her. Skylar quickly realized he was in shock. "Lay him down and keep his legs elevated." She said plainly. She looked back at Ariel. Annabeth obeyed, and as soon as Caitlyn was finished with Barry, she came to check Spencer out. Skylar looked over at Annabeth just in time to see her flop down. She and Cisco seemed to notice Annabeth's bloody shoulder at the same time. "What happened to you?" Skylar asked. Annabeth's response was slurred, and Skylar couldn't make it out, so she read her mind. Skylar pulled out and backed away. "What..." She whispered.

"What- No way- My powers have to be messing up..." She murmured. Ariel grabbed her arm and sat her down. "I'm sorry Skylar. You were drugged... it wasn't your fault..." Skylar sat for a moment. She sighed. "I know." She said. Annabeth was wriggling around. "She was shot in the shoulder." Skylar said plainly. She looked at her hands, the memories of the past week or so coming back. Around her, people were bustling around, stressing over Annabeth and Barry and Spencer. "I did all of this..." Skylar whispered.

. . .

Skylar stood outside letting the cold air bite her face. She was standing just outside the doors to S.T.A.R. Labs. It had been a few hours since Annabeth had passed out. The space outside S.T.A.R. Labs was completely abandoned, there was a chain link fence all around the empty area, the entire fence was riddled with various Caution signs. Barry stepped outside the doors suddenly and came up to stand beside her. "Are you ok?" He asked. "I guess." She said, "Did it wear off or, what happened?" Barry turned his head to the city. "We synthesized an antidote." He said. "That was the needle I stabbed you with." Skylar nodded in acknowledgment. "It wasn't your fault." He said reassuringly.

"Oh, _I know._ " Skylar said fiercely. "It was my not-dead fathers fault." She said in a deep voice. "And I'm going to find him and destroy everything he is. I'm going to break everything thing he has, and make him pay for what he did." She looked up at him just as Annabeth came outside. "You know, you should come to the precinct with us. I mean, if you have time of course." She said. Skylar shrugged and said. "Are you going to arrest me?" She asked. "Not _this_ time." Annabeth said humorously. Skylar raised her eyebrows, "are you planning on doing it eventually?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well only if you decide to go out and murder your father, and before you say he deserves it, think how quick death will be and how long a life in prison would be." Annabeth said. Skylar looked down at Annabeth from her high perch of height, and thought about it for a moment. "Ok, fine, but I get to hurt him first. He murdered my real father and now he's had his lackey drug me. He's _getting hurt._ " Skylar said with a death stare. Annabeth just shook her head. Skylar, Barry, and Annabeth all took off for the precinct at the same time.

Almost as soon as they got there, some blonde British guy started chewing out Barry for being late. Then suddenly Spencer came over and defended him. "Mr. Allen was just running an errand for me." He turned to Barry. "Did the hair follicle check out?" He asked. "Nope, sorry. We didn't have a match" Barry said. Skylar just stood there containing her amusement. The blonde British guy went upstairs looking annoyed, and suddenly Annabeth cracked up laughing. Skylar was struggling to hide her smile and laughter. She turned to Annabeth and Barry and said. "I should be leaving, I need to find my father. Thank you for everything you have done for me, and if you ever need anything, just think my name five times in a row."

"Oh, now you sound like Oliver with one of those 'I am leaving but let me help you whenever you need it' professional speeches." Skylar smiled and gave a quick salute, before speeding off.

 **FINALLY DONE WITH THE RAGE STORY LINE! ERMERGERD! I love doing the crossover, but I seriously need to move on with my story, there will be more crossovers in the future, but for now, WE. ARE. DONE. WITH. THIS. LONG. ASS. STORY LINE! We are both finally breaking off to do our own story lines. Otahere34 and I are going to go throw a party now.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Iiiiit's time for a solo fanfic! La la la la la la! Lez go.**

Skylar had packed up her's and Ariel's entire base by herself in about five minutes, that including all the computer and sensitive equipment. The hole in the wall was once again, just a hole in the wall. She thought back to just before she had packed everything up: Skylar ran back to Iron Heights Prison and found the same cell she had been in before. She stood in the same man's direct vision. He jumped, then tried to scramble away. Skylar easily caught up with him and slammed him into the wall.

"What do you want!" He cried, kicking and struggling, "I already told you everything I know!" Skylar shook her head. "No you haven't. You have about ten seconds to tell me where Richard Fletcher operates or I will _take_ it from you. You must know that I can." The man froze for a moment then said: "Ok ok! He runs his operation in Gotham City. Figured it was the last place anyone would look for him cause-" Skylar cut him off. 'Thanks." She sped away.

Now Skylar was packed for Gotham City. It wasn't too terribly far from Central City, not so far that Skylar couldn't carry everything there with her speed. She made about twenty or more back-and-forth trips taking the cargo to their new base in Gotham City. She had scoped it out beforehand and found something very strange. If you put pressure on a certain spot on the wall, it opened into a big empty room. Skylar assumed someone had once planned to use it, but changed their mind, or moved out and just left the in-out switch there.

Now Skylar sat on the ground, winded from the many long trips. Turns out she did get tired eventually. Ariel came back with five big cheese pizzas. "Are you ok?" She asked. "Yeah, just tired from running hundreds of miles _twenty freaking times._ " Ariel chuckled and handed Skylar two of the pizzas, which she dug into. Soon she had eaten every piece in both boxes. "How are you not fat?" Ariel asked. Skylar wiped her mouth. "Think about it, my super speed causes my metabolism to basically double. I need a lot more food to fuel my running." She said. Ariel looked thoughtful for a moment. Then she shrugged. When they finished eating Skylar picked up Ariel and carried her all the way to Gotham City.

It took them a few hours to set up shop in the hidden hole. Once they were done, she turned to Ariel. "Ok, so first, we need to find out what my dad's whole operation even IS." Ariel nodded and jumped onto the computer. After a few key bashes, she turned to Skylar. "Is there any chance your father is a bat?" Skylar snorted. "A bat? What!" She and Ariel laughed for a moment before Ariel said, "there are hundreds of reports about this Gotham City myth, people keep claiming it's true, and that they've seen it and gotten their asses kicked by it." She looked back at the moniter. "And... it's a bat? Bats are not mythical creatures... I've actually seen one flying down my street a few times."

Ariel chuckled. "Yeah, but it's like a Bat-man. Like a human bat." Skylar made a strange 'what the heck' face, and said, "how can you be a human and a bat at the same time?" Ariel looked back up at Skylar. "He's apparently a man who dresses like a bat and fly's around fighting crime." Ariel was clearly at war with laughter. "Well that's normal." Skylar said plainly. Ariel lost the war with her laugh. Ariel laughing made Skylar laugh. Then Skylar shook her head, "ok ok, in all seriousness, if there's a crime fighting bat-person out there, it probably isn't my dad." She said. Ariel pulled up a picture of the alleged 'Batman'. Skylar studied it. "Nah." She said. "My dad is 6'6 and black. That bat is 6'2 and white." Ariel stared at her blankly. "You can tell his height... just from looking at this picture?" She asked sounding puzzled. "Oh yeah." Skylar said. "Barry is 6'3, Oliver is 6'2, and Annabeth is 5'7."

Ariel stared for a minute, then turned around and bashed her keyboard, and then just stared at Skylar. "That's literally exactly right." She said in astonishment. Skylar winked at her. Ariel slowly turned around, then turned back after smacking the keyboard a few times. "Your father is either, the crimelord 'Black Mask', the phsyco 'Two Face', or some undercover operator who's height and name is unknown." Skylar nodded. "How do you know that?" She asked. "Google." Ariel said plainly. "No, I searched the Gotham City criminal database for anyone 6'6 and big on crime. Two Face is the least likely candidate because half his body is scorched, and the half that isn't is white skin."

"Yeah no." Skylar said. "What about Black Mask? What's his real name?" Ariel studied something, then bashed a few keys and said, "Name is Roman Sionis, owner and founder of Sionis industries, murderer, arsonist, crime lord, exemplary bad guy- but he's white. So... the unknown crime lord must be your father." Skylar nodded. Then she super-sped away. She would find out who this guy was no matter what it took. She came to a dead stop when she saw a shadow flying over her, like, an actual shadow flying over her head. She ran up the side of a building, which she had seen Barry do a few times and done herself more than once, and squinted where the shadow had gone. She ran to the next building where it had disappeared.

Skylar wasn't sure what to do, the shadow had kind of vanished, but she had a strange feeling she was being watched. a shadow loomed over her. She whipped around and saw the shadow again- standing right behind her.

 **Wuuuuuuut.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Batman! Vs! THHHHHHHHEEEEEEE DAAAAAAAAANGERRRR! BEGIN!**

The shadow was about Skylar's height, it had glowing white eyes, curved at an angle that made it look furious, it had two spikes coming out of the top of it's head. The rest of it was just black shadow, the shadow moved forward, and consumed Skylar, for a moment, everything was black, and then she was being punched, hard, in the face. She was too confused to think, she got about two seconds, just long enough to think to slow her vision down, before she was punched again. She slowed her vision, and saw the shadow wasn't a shadow at all. It was a man, in a cowl, and a dark cape, the front of his body was covered neck-to-toe in metal armor.

He had a belt, with at least twenty pouches, he had black boots, but she wasn't sure if they were metal, or tough leather, he had metal gloves with spikes on the sides of them. His cowl had what looked like two tall bat-ears sticking off the top of his head. She froze in shock, for just a moment, before sweep kicking his feet out from under him. He grunted under his breath and fell over. He quickly rolled over and onto his knee. "Is there a reason I'm being attacked?" Skylar asked sarcastically but also generally curiously. "Who are you?" He asked in a deep voice. Possibly deeper than Oliver's voice while he had his modulator on.

"You first." She said. He just tightened his frown and got to his feet. She studied him for a moment. "But since 'hey you' wouldn't really work, my alias is Danger. Just call that out if you wanna spar." Skylar said, winking and turning away. She heard metal clang and spark, then she was wrapped in a metal rope. It yanked her backwards and into a wall. "Ow..." Skylar murmured. The man moved towards to her, crouched down, and reached for her mask. She quickly phased out of the roped and swung her leg to kick him in the face, and faster than even she could comprehend, he was holding her ankle. She punched him in the throat and kicked his gut with her other foot before phasing her foot out of his hand and jumping to her feet.

"If you wanted to spar now you only had to ask. You didn't have to go all action movie on me." She said with sarcasm in her voice. He stood up. He did not look amused. Skylar put her thumb and index finger on her chin a detective way. He hardened his glare in a 'what?' kind of way. "I'm developing a theory." She said squinting at him. 'Which is?" He said in his deep voice. "That you have a disease that will instantly kill you if you smirk, smile, or even chuckle in any way. Very dangerous. Hope you don't like funny cat videos." She said. "Or maybe you just aren't as funny as you think." He said. Skylar dropped her arms and gave him an annoyed look. "You just crushed my dreams. I hope you're happy. You just shattered my whole world with those ten words."

He still did not change his hard, angry facial expression. She turned and started to walk away when he grabbed her arm. "Dude! What the heck! What do you want? I thought we were done." She said getting annoyed. "I've never seen you here before. What are you doing in Gotham?" He demanded. "Erm... I'm pretty sure that's none of your business, but I'll humor you. I'm looking for someone." She said plainly. He let go of her arm. "Who?" He asked. "Richard Fletcher." She said outright. "He murdered his husband twelve years ago, and now he's leading a crime organization. I've been looking for him for awhile, and I finally got a tip that he operates in Gotham." She said outright.

He relaxed his face just a little bit. "What's your business with him?" he asked. "He's a terrible man." She said starting to walk away. "What are you going to do when you find him?" He asked. She stopped. She looked back at him. "I don't know." She admitted. "I'll burn that bridge when I get there." She kept walking. "Don't burn any bridges." He warned. "I wasn't planning on it, but thanks for the idea." She said taking a glance back at him, before speeding down the side of the building and running off.

. . .

"I swear to the holy Ice cream gods that the world is sending every bad ass on the planet after me, one by one." Skylar stressed to Ariel when she returned. "The holy Ice Cream gods? Really?" Ariel asked. " _That's_ what you got out of that?" Skylar shot back. "You know what? Have you found anything on my father?" Ariel shook her head. "No one has seen him. not even most of his own henchmen." She answered. "Well it doesn't matter. He's fucked no matter what. He doesn't know who he's messing with." Ariel nodded. She stood up. "I'll help you look." She said. Skylar was surprised. "What- No! This city is extremely dangerous. I left our cave for five minutes and I got thrown into a wall. Does that not tell you anything?"

"Skylar. I'm bored. I'm good for more than just sitting behind a screen browsing on Google." She said in a sarcastically serious tone. Skylar ran her hand through her boy-short black hair and nodded. "Ok, I understand, but stay close to me. I really don't trust this city." Ariel looked like she was about to argue, but changed her mind. They left the cave and closed it behind them. Skylar turned to Ariel. "Mask." She said. Ariel pulled her mask down over her face. "Your costume kills me. It's so damn tight, how do you move?" Skylar said examining her outfit. "It's... comfy." Ariel replied. "Sure, sure, anyway. The first place we should check is where that bat dude attacked me." Skylar said. "Batman." Ariel corrected her.

Skylar rolled her eyes. "Whatever. That's the stupidest name I've ever heard so I refuse to say it." She said. "Come on." She picked Ariel up and carried her to the rooftop where they had been. They both began looking around. They found nothing other than the rope that Batman had used to restrain Skylar. "Reinforced carbon fiber ropes, very light, but also very strong." Ariel said in fascination. Skylar laughed and said "Yeah, they helped a bat with no powers _almost_ kick my ass." Ariel turned to her. "Emphasis on almost I see." She said. "Very much so." Skylar said. Skylar walked to the other side of the wall. It looked like a big box a little taller than Skylar. She looked at the city from her high perch, and just let the cold wind bite the skin on her face for a moment, before she went back to where Ariel had been- to find she was gone.

"Ariel?" Skylar asked quietly. "Ariel? Ariel!" She called, her voice getting louder. "ARIEL!"

 **God I love cliff hangers.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I love this story.**

It was a few days later, and Ariel was nowhere to be found. Skylar was sitting atop the clock tower in southwest Gotham. She was waiting. Sure enough, a dark shadow dropped into the clearing below her. She sped down and hid behind a newspaper machine, before speeding forward and wrapping her arm around his neck. "Did you take her?" She demanded in a deep, angry voice. He kicked her left foot out from under her and she let go. She hit him in the back before he could turn around and attempted to kick him in the face. He caught her foot and pulled her forward, throwing her to the quickly jumped up... only to be kicked in the face.

She grunted then sped to her feet, ran behind him, ripped her glove off, and reached for the only part of his skin that was exposed- the bottom half of his face. But he was too quick, he grabbed her hand and swung it into the air, and twisted her around, pinning her arm behind her back. She did a back-kick to his upper leg, and swung around, taking a swing at his head, he punched her hand away, and headbutted her, hard. She was dizzy just long enough for him to punch her once, twice, three times, four times, Skylar couldn't see, her head throbbed, she finally managed to think enough to duck, and punch him in the crotch with all her strength and speed.

He grunted and stumbled backwards. She swung her foot up to his face and knocked him over. She groped desperately for his face, but kept getting blocked and pushed away. Eventually she was so tired and out of breath she could barely stand, let alone fight. She sped behind an air conditioning module. She took the moment to regain herself, before speeding up behind him and kicking him in the back, sending him flying forward. She realized this was an amazing tactic. She sped behind a rooftop entrance and watched him turn around, angry and slightly baffle, she sped behind him, grabbed the back of his neck, and dragged his head down to the ground, slamming it into the gravel on the rooftop.

"DID YOU TAKE HER?!" She demanded even angrier this time. She tried to punch him with her bare hand, but he grabbed her wrist, then tried to hit her with his other hand, she grabbed his wrist. He pushed himself up into a kneeling position. They were both kneeling. Same height. This was a battle of strength, and he was winning. She needed wits to get out of this. She looked around desperately for an escape. Finally she had an idea, she let go of his wrist and slid out of the way. He fell where she had been and she attempted to pin him down. She ripped her knife out of her boot and aimed it for his right arm, his punching arm. He saw what she was doing and moved his arm, just in time for the knife to dive into his glove, sticking into the rooftop and pinning his hand down.

The glove was made of metal, so there was no ripping it free. She pinned his other arm down with her foot. She ripped out a second knife, held it to his throat and stared at him angrily. "Answer my question." She said darkly. "Did you take her?" He looked at her for a moment. "I don't know who you're talking about." He said finally. "Really? She goes missing without a single trace, or even a sound when I look away for two seconds. You seem to do the same thing with extreme ease." She said accusingly. "I did not take her." Batman said simply. Something about this was extremely convincing. She felt it unwise to believe him, but she knew he was telling the truth. This had been a long shot in the first place, but now she was sure she was wrong.

She pulled her knife from his glove, stuffed both of them back into her boots and lifted up off of him. He practically jumped straight to his feet. She walked away from him and stared out at the city. She had expected him to leave. "Who is she?" He asked suddenly. Skylar turned. "She's my best friend. We were checking out the roof where we fought before, and I looked away for just a moment and she vanished. I haven't seen her in days."

"I can help you find her." He said matter-of-factly. Skylar was surprised. "After I attacked you?" He barely moved the rest of his body as he spoke. "Well, now we're even. You were suspicious of me, you attacked me while trying to protect yourself and your friend. I did the same thing a few nights ago." Skylar had never thought of it like that. "Her name is Ariel." She said. "She's got waist-length red hair, she's about 5'7, white, skin tight leather last time I saw her." He had perked his head up a little when she said Ariel's name, but had listened. "Ariel Drozdova?" He asked. Skylar stared at him with horror. "Yes? How did you know? Do you know something?" She asked trying to keep the panic in her voice to a minimum.

Batman nodded. "I was chasing Black Mask last night. He turned to one of his men and said 'Get Drozdova out of here.' I thought that was strange. Drozdova is a German name. I lost Black Mask, but I was able to do some research and find that no one with the surname Drozdova lived in Gotham. So I looked at neighboring cities until I found a match in Starling City. Ariel Drozdova. I did some searching, and I was able to follow her movements on traffic cams. She went to Central City and stayed there for awhile. Then she just vanished. I assumed that was when she had been taken, and that she had been taken to Gotham, so I looked at some Gotham security cams, and saw her." He stopped for and moment and looked up at Skylar.

"There was a flash of lightning, and she was standing in front of an entrance to one of my abandoned bases. With another woman. A very tall woman." He froze and stared at Skylar. Slightly horrified, Skylar slid her mask off and pushed the hair out of her face. He stared at her a moment. Then he turned and looked off the roof. "Black Mask has Ariel. If that's who we're hunting. We need to start looking. Now."

 **BOOM! Bout time I came out with another chapter eh?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hiiiiiii Ya'lllllllll**

"I've been tracking Black Mask's moves as closely as I can for awhile now. And I think I may have a location on him. His name is Roman Sionis, and he is the CEO of Sionis Industries. He's also one of the most dangerous crime bosses in Gotham city." Batman and Skylar were standing atop a roof and staring out over the city. "Where is he?" Skylar asked. Batman didn't even turn his head to her before speaking. "He's at the steel mill that's owned by Sionis industries."

Skylar looked over at him and suddenly felt very, noticeably small. He was about 6'2 and had huge arms. The bat ears on his cowl gave him an extra two inches, and his cape didn't make him look stupid, it made him look scary. He was wearing all black and gray, he had a gray abdomen and legs, with a black bat symbol on his chest; he had a black cape that reached the heels of his black, high-tech looking boots. He had big mechanical looking gloves with spikes on the side. Even his cowl looked high-tech. If you looked closely you could seen that there was some tech near the eye holes, and Skylar guessed that was why his eyes appeared to glow white whenever shadows cast over his face. He also had a very well-hidden button on his bat ears, and the tech in his eyes appeared to scan things, people, almost like he had her very power, he could find out everything you could possibly want to know about someone, but instead just by looking at them and scanning them.

He also had a gray utility belt around his waist, which he frequently pulled a grapple gun out of and used to get to rooftops. Skylar had no idea what was in those other pouches, but was very curious. Skylar was 6'4, taller than him, but his very presence made her feel small. She supposed that was his intention, for his very presence to be intimidating. She shrugged the feeling off and turned to look back over the city. "Well, where is the steel mill?" She asked, scanning what little she could see of the big city. "It's in the Industrial District, in South Gotham." He said plainly. "Well then we should go!" She said in whisper-shout.

"Not yet." He said quietly. And held up a hand for her to be quiet. She obediently kept quiet and waited for whatever he was waiting for, suddenly she heard a loud gasp from behind her she and Batman both whipped around, in an astonishingly silent manner, he got down from the ledge and next to the air conditioning module the gasp had come from, and crouched down, his back to the module. Suddenly a small figure jumped out from behind the module and pointing a gun right at where Batman had been, the shock on his face lasted only a fraction of a second, for Batman had already disarmed him, he grabbed the short man by the arm and thrust him toward the edge, toward Skylar.

Skylar wiped the smirk from her face and made her face look hard and angry. The small man stumbled and turned around- to have Skylar right in his face. He leapt backward a mile, crashing back into Batman, who grabbed his elbow and leaned over into his face. The way he leaned over and looked straight down at the man, it made him look so small in comparison. The man let out a shout and tried desperately to pull away. _"Who do you work for?"_ Batman said in a voice so deep and terrifying it didn't sound human.

The man yelped. "No one!" he cried. "I- I don't work for anyone!" He was desperately trying to squirm away. "I don't _have time for this_." Batman said in that same horrible voice. "And you should know, I'm not especially patient." They were both totally still for a minute. Skylar considered pitching some scary words of her own, but decided to step back and let Batman do his thing. After the frozen moment was over, Batman dragged the man to the ledge and shoved him up against it.

The man screamed, he tried to push away from the ledge, but Batman was too strong. Batman pushed him over so he was laying with the base of his spine on the ledge, and the rest of his upper body hanging over the edge. Skylar watched in amazement. "NO! WAIT!" The man screamed. Batman's face had gone completely dark, all the was visible in the shadows was his eyes, and they were glowing white. Most likely from some kind of night vision tech in his cowl.

" _Who. Do. You. Work for."_ He asked again. This time the man screamed "I-I can't! He'll kill me!" He was now clinging to Batman's arm to keep from falling over the edge. Batman leaned in close to his face and said: "He's not here right now. I am." The man whimpered, and said "O-ok! Black Mask! He told me to- to-" The man cut off. He looked like he was about to cry. "To _what?_ " Batman boomed. "To follow him!" The man cried, nodding towards Skylar. "Why does Black Mask want him followed?" Batman asked. "I don't know! Something about a prisoner... relevance... I don't really pay attention during that stuff!"

Now Skylar stood up on the ledge and walked over to him. "What prisoner?" She demanded. "Some- Some bitch! I don't know!" Skylar stepped on his chest with her left foot. "Can I push him off?" Skylar asked in the calmest tone she could muster. "What! No! No! Please!" The man cried. "Not yet." Batman said. Skylar pulled her foot away, and Batman yanked the man off the ledge, threw him to the ground, and walked slowly up to him. The man was scrambling away, but before she could even process it, Skylar had super-sped in front of him and grabbed his neck. "I should kill you." She said plainly.

" _No._ " Said that horrifying voice Skylar had heard earlier. It shocked her at first, then when she recovered she realized how terrified she was. That voice alone was enough to make anyone crack. She looked at the man again, then wrapped both hands around his throat, and laid him on the air conditioning module, on the cover above the fan. She then jumped up on top of him. The cover creaked. "The prisoner! _Where is she?!"_ Skylar demanded. She expected Batman to come over and try to stop her, but she met no disturbances.

"She-she- She's at the Steel Mill with Black Mask! I don't know why he's holding her! I don't ask questions!" Skylar punched him. The shock made the cover creak again, one bolt came loose, the cover shook. The man squealed in terror. Skylar jumped backward, yanked him by his collar, and threw him across the rooftop. He hit the small ledge and stopped. Skylar walked over to him. She socked him as hard as she could. He instantly went to sleep.

She turned back to Batman. "That confirms that." She said. "I'm going." She started walking back toward the edge on the roof. "Wait." Batman said behind her. "Yes?" She asked; annoyed. "You almost killed him. You would have if I wasn't here." Batman said. "Yeah, I would have. So thanks for that." She turned and kept walking. Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm. "I can't risk you killing anyone. I'm going with you."

 **BRUUHHHH I KNOW IT"S BEEN SO LONG I'M SO SORRY.**


End file.
